Death's Assistant
by JokerBaby369
Summary: He lurked the dark alley ways of Konoha. He kills when he pleases. He's still out there. He is Death's Assistant. AU, one-shot, disturbing scenes inside, so BEWARE!


A/N: HELLOOO! Yeah, i know, i should really be working on the next chapter for "Angel of Music," but I had a dream (more like nightmare) and it inspired me to write this :P so enjoy~

WARNING: contains very descriptive disturbing scenes. turn back now if ur squeamish!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters.

_**Death's Assistant**_

He was named Death's Assistant.

The ruthless serial killer that lurked the shadows of the city of Konoha had killed a total of fifty people in the last three months. It was almost impossible to identify the bodies when they were found. For the only remains of what the person were their clothes folded in a neat pile beside a clean, bare skeleton. Clamped in between the perfectly white teeth of it was always a black rose. It was impossible for the police to find him, for he left no trace of his existence at the crime scene.

When the news buzzed with the panic of the civilians panicking; completely frightened by this mysterious murderer that slipped in the shadows. Everyone seemed to fear for their lives because his victim choices were so random, no one knew who he would kill next.

Sakura hated feeling so useless in situations like this. She had formed a club with her boyfriend, Sasuke (who had connections to the police), to try and find this killer. She had heard a rumour that the killer was a high school student, so she pulled together everyone in her homeroom to try and find him. They worked so hard these past few months, yet, they still found nothing. It was frustrating. How smart can this guy possibly be?

But there was one boy in her class that caught her as suspicious. For when the held meetings, he would always sit in the corner of the room and listen; he never engaged in the discussions. He simply stared at everyone in the room with some sort of… murderous intent? Maybe she was seeing things. But the strange thing was that he almost always sided with the Death's Assistant. It infuriated her to no ends but it got her thinking. What if he's the killer? But she had no evidence, so all she could do was think.

Sabakuno Gaara, she repeated his name in her head. What's that guy's problem? She fumed as she walked out of the school after another club meeting. He just kept glaring at me today, its making me uneasy…

"Sakura," she jumped and turned on her heels to be faced with her beautiful boyfriend.

She sighed, "Geez, Sasuke, don't scare me like that!" she wailed. Her heart still pumped slightly as she glared at the Uchiha.

He shrugged, his dark eyes focused on the girl in front of him. "It's late," he stated, "I should walk you home so I know you're safe."

She smiled; well it was good to know that he worried about her. "It's okay, I think I'll be fine without you as my body guard." She pumped her fist slightly and grinned reassuringly at him.

He looked at her, unsure, but gave in and waved to her. "Make sure you text me later," He demanded before he turned and walked away.

"You can count on it," she called after him as she turned and strolled casually away in the opposite direction. The sun was just about to set; the sky stained a beautiful combination of orange and pink. A soft breeze swept by, tickling her cheeks as she continued her trek home. But she was not aware that she was being followed…

o.O.o.O.o

The street leading to her house was abandoned; nobody dared to go outside in fear of dying. She sighed at the eerie silence that filled her ears. It was creepy, maybe she should have agreed to let Sasuke to walk her home.

Suddenly, something hard and cold made contact with the back of her neck. Her vision blurred as she spun and toppled to the ground. She could barely make out a mop of red hair and a malicious grin. She wanted to say something but her brain wouldn't connect to her lips. She looked up at the figure one last time before she fell into the black oblivion.

o.O.o.O.o

Cold air swept over her skin, shocking her awake. Her eyes peeled open to see darkness. Confused, she tried to feel the space in front of her but was restrained. Her hands were tied behind her back and her ankles seemed to be tied to something as well. She cursed; tied to a chair, huh? But why was she so cold? Were her clothes gone too? Great; captured and naked, what could possibly be better?

There's a flare of light at the corner of her eye; someone had just lit a candle. He picked it up and walked towards her. Crimson hair, turquoise eyes ringed with black, the Chinese character 'love' on his forehead; she recognized the features immediately.

"Gaara!" she shouted. She glared at him, "what the hell do you think you're doing?" she demanded.

His lips curved slightly, "I'm fulfilling my duties as Death's Assistant."

Her green eyes widened, she knew it! He was the murderer! If she lived through this, she could report this to the police! She had evidence now! She looked him straight in the eyes in an interrogating way. "So you're the killer 'Death's Assistant' that has caused the deaths of over fifty civilians?" she questioned.

He chuckled darkly, "yes, I killed all those people, and you're about to join them."

She snorted, "And what could you possibly do to scare me? You're my classmate."

He flicked out a whip with his other hand and placed the candle beside her chair. In one swift motion of his arm, the whip wrapped itself around her neck and hung there loosely. He threw the handle over a beam on the ceiling and tugged lightly. Even that light tug caused the noose to tighten and choke her. He smirked, "careful what you say girl, or I'll torture you for longer." He snarled.

She shivered under his cold stare. He left the whip hanging for a minute to go and retrieve something. When he returned, he held an army dagger in his right hand. Her eyes widened, how did he get the army's dagger? He placed the cold metal onto the skin of her thigh, "now, where do I cut first?" he mused, licking his lips.

She shivered once again at the husky tone in his voice. He trailed the steel of the blade lightly over her thigh, down her leg, and finally making its way to her ankle. He lightly dug the blade into the flesh above the ropes that bound her. He traced a jagged line going completely around in a slow, agonizing pace.

She was screaming at the pain that washed over her; the way the jagged edges ripped her skin and tissue was unbearable. Decent amounts of blood leaked out of the wound, colouring her foot a copper red. Tears stung her eyes, but she refused to cry. Not this early, he barely did anything, she can't look so weak if she wants to survive.

He brought the blood stained blade to his mouth and licked up the red fluid with his pink tongue. He mused on the taste before saying, "hmm, your blood taste rather delicious, maybe I'll drag out the torture longer than usual."

He moved to place slow agonizingly deep cuts at her other ankle, the joints in her fingers and toes, her elbows, knees and wrists. Every time he felt that she screamed a little too loud, he tugged at the whip to shut her up immediately. When an occasional cut is deep enough, he sticks his finger into it and withdraws it at his very slow pace.

She screamed in agony as the tears finally started to flow from her eyes. The pain was excruciating; how could anyone do this to people and not feel anything. She cried and screamed as the process continued for what seemed like eternity.

When he finally cut all the areas to his satisfaction, he faced the pink haired girl and snickered, "not so cocky now, are we?" She said nothing, occupied with biting her lip. He laughed, "Well, I guess I should start skinning your toes first." He moved down and placed the blade on the surface of her big toe.

Her eyes widened in fear and panic; no, she couldn't take it anymore. "SASUKE, COME SAVE ME!" she shrieked, looking around the room desperately in hopes of a saviour. "PLEASE HELP ME; I DON'T WANT TO DIE HERE! PLEASE HELP ME, PLEASE!" tears of desperation ran down her cheeks and dripped onto the floor.

He watched her, amused until he found that she might actually be heard. He tugged at the whip violently, causing the girl to gag and sputter. He held his arm in that position for a few moments, watching her choke with delight. When he let go, she gasped for the long needed breath, trembling in fear. He crawled up to her ear and whispered, "Your boyfriend isn't going to hear you. So shut the hell up with your pleas." He chomped down on the lobe and drank the blood and screams that flowed out of her.

"Now," he muttered, "help me feel alive…"

The door behind flew open as a figure came rushing in holding a pistol yelling, "Don't move." His eyes widened as he turned around and faced the person who had just interrupted his play time. It was none other than Sasuke Uchiha. But how did he find this place, it was so well hidden.

"Sabakuno Gaara, I am here to place you under arrest for the murders of fifty men, woman and children. Put your hands on your head and surrender quietly!" He barked. He took a weary glance at his girlfriend; she was naked, covered in deep cuts, her face tear stained but untouched. There were bruises on her neck where the noose had a hold of her. He grimaced and turned his gaze back to the redhead who was glaring at him with a murderous glow in his eyes.

"How did you find this place?" he demanded, wanting an answer.

The dark haired boy replied in a cold tone, "I followed her and saw you knock her out. I trailed your tail until I got here." He stared daggers at the killer.

Death's Assistant scoffed, "And what could you possibly do alone against me, you wannabe cop?"

"You're way to full of yourself," he retaliated as he moved to pull the trigger.

But before he could even shoot, Gaara quickly aimed and threw the knife at the intruder. The blade embedded itself into his abdomen, all the way to the hilt.

He sputtered and coughed up blood, his knees dropped to the ground before he dropped face first to the ground, dropping the gun in the process. Sakura screamed her lover's name as she watched her saviour fall, defeated. Oh god, what's going to happen now? What the hell was this guy?

He got up and started to walk over to the fallen Uchiha and dragged him to the center of the room. He glared at the teen on the floor with utmost malice. How dare he walk in on such a joyous moment? He shall pay… he kneeled over the body, grabbed the hilt of the knife and began to twist it. The black haired teen writhed and howled with pain. The girl in the chair was screaming his name and crying uncontrollably.

Suddenly, he thought of a new way of torture and an impossible grin graced on his lips. This was going to be the most enjoyable kill he'll ever have.

Sakura flinched at the frightening expression that had morphed into the murderer's face. What was he thinking? It didn't take long before she found out.

He completely ripped the clothing that her lover was wearing and tossed it aside carelessly; never pausing in his continuous twisting of the knife in the other's stomach. He suddenly tugged out the knife and placed it beside him. The teen in pain sighed slightly before he felt a hand reach into the now gaping hole in his lower body.

The fingers encircled what resembled his small intestine and violently tugged it out. Sasuke arched off the floor and screamed as the organ was snapped quickly and painfully out of his body.

Gaara grinned in satisfaction before he stood up and walked towards the petrified girl tied to the chair. He crumpled the organ into a ball and held it over her head. His hands applied a large amount of pressure, causing reddish white fluids to ooze out and land in her hair. She shrieked in horror as the juices rolled over her face. This guy was insane; who would do something so twisted? When he had wrung all he could from the intestine, he threw the shrivelled organ at the girl's chest and returned to the victim on the ground, whose breath came in short gasps.

He grabbed the knife once more; he raised it over his head before swinging it back down to the other's hand. Fingers went flying the moment they were severed and threatened to grab her toes. The two helpless lovers screamed in unison, out of agony and sheer terror. Blood splattered all over the floor and walls. It was smeared all over the redheads face as he grinned with delight.

He raised his arm over his head again, but he froze when he heard the girly voice behind him scream, "PLEASE STOP!" He turned around, eyes wild, and stared at her.

He smirked maliciously, "even if I stop now, he isn't going to survive." He stated darkly. "Just sit back and enjoy the show, I'll get back to you later." He turned back to his new toy and raised his arm once more.

"No… no…" she uttered in desperation. She wanted to look away, she wanted to with all her heart. But she wanted to see his face one last time.

Sasuke looked at her with his eyes glazed over with pain. But behind the pain, she saw that he looked at her lovingly and regretfully. "Sakura, I'm sorry I couldn't save you. I love you," he mouthed before he howled once more as the other five fingers were separated from its base. He looked at her again, telling her to look away.

But she just couldn't. Tears began to free fall as she wailed his name, anguish and frustration let out in that one scream as she watched her boyfriend undergo this sick surgery.

The rope around her neck that she forgot was there tightened around her neck forcefully, causing her to choke and gag, for the airway to her lungs were broken off. She tried to thrash under it but couldn't due to her shackles. She opened her mouth into a silent scream before the pressure was gone. She gasped and quickly gulped in large amounts of much needed oxygen.

"You're too loud," he growled, baring his teeth. He turned back to his grotesque operation. He reached over past the hole in his stomach and gripped the limp manhood in between the boy's legs and began to pump it. The dark haired teen's eyes widened at the suddenly feeling of electricity crawling up his spine.

Her eyes widened in horror as she watched the scene play out before her; Death's Assistant was jacking off her close-to-death boyfriend. That was so wrong, just so wrong. She forced her eyes away from the disgusting scene, unable to watch.

The pale killer let go of the throbbing shaft and grinned as it now proudly stood at about seven inches. The strange whimpers that elicited from his victim's mouth were also quite entertaining. He gripped the head and in one swift motion, the organ no longer stood so proudly in its place. In fact, it was no longer there.

Shrieks of pain and horror filled his ears; it was like beautiful music to him. He carelessly threw the severed penis over his shoulders. It landed a few millimetres away from the pink haired girl's bloody foot. She let out an ear piercing scream; this was insane.

But her scream of terror was nothing compared to her lover's howl of agony. His body quaked as his arms and legs lashed out. He was unable to believe the event that had just taken place.

The redhead's mouth turned into a smile that resembled the Cheshire cat's. His eyes were wide with excitement which made his grin all the more frightening. He moved to pick up all the fingers that had been scattered on the floor. When they were all gathered, he placed them beside the severed rod by her feet.

"You're insane!" Sakura screamed, "What kind of monster cuts off someone's… someone's…" she trailed off, unable to say it. She squeezed her eyes shut as she choked on a sob.

He scoffed, clearly insulted, "I haven't even done anything yet." He sneered. "There's so much more I have to go through in order to leave only a skeleton left for the police. Be honoured, you'll be the first person to witness it without going through it." His smile, as impossible as it seemed, widened, "although you will have to go through it eventually." He cackled darkly.

Her eyes were now the size of dinner plates, the green orbs reflected fear and horror. His laugh sounded so full of evil, so full of malice, it made her shudder. He turned back to the shocked boy on the ground and raised the knife. It glinted in the candlelight as he brought it to his mouth, licking it clean.

He licked his lips and hummed, "Your blood is okay, I guess I'll do it at my usual pace." He sighed, disappointed. "I was hoping your blood would taste better than this, shame." He moved the sharp object to press against the skin of his victim's foot but stopped. He looked thoughtful for a second before he grinned again. "But, I could make this more painful for you." He chuckled.

The dagger dug into the flesh to produce a deep cut, and then was quickly withdrawn. He took his other hand and slipped his fingers into the fresh wound; he gripped it and pulled his hand away forcefully, bringing a huge chunk of flesh along with it. He ignored the scream of pain that erupted in the room and raised the hunk of meat over his head, letting the red fluids drip onto his pale skin. He squeezed his fingers and allowed the blood that flowed to fall into his mouth. He drank fluid hungrily; relishing in the taste. He licked his lips and threw the now shrivelled thing off to the side. He turned back to the Uchiha to rip off some more of the delicious skin and tissues.

From the chair she was sitting on, Sakura swallowed the bile that threatened to rise and spill from her throat. Who could possibly be so proud of something so grotesque and disgusting? She watched in utmost horror, unable to look away due to the shock paralyzing her systems. So she shut her eyes instead and sobbed quietly. She desperately tried to drown out the howls of agony and the revolting stench of blood. She tried so hard, yet, it all seemed futile for the continuous rain of shrivelled objects kept landing on her face. Someone save me, she pleaded silently into the ceiling, hoping angels would come down and save her.

They never came.

**_Finish_**

A/N: BLLAARRGGHH, that made me sick while i was writing it ;P BTW, this is the edited version, so if u wanna read the raw version, private message me :D i'll email it to u :D hope u liked? please review! PEACE OUT XD


End file.
